Eric is caught
Eric is caught 5012 Eric Olafson, Neo Viking Chapter 10 Caught I had reached the baths . I decided to use that extra time not just to bathe but to swim, the pool basin was indeed big enough for that, but I would do my chore first. By now, I knew there were separate areas, one for men and one for women. They looked identical except the tiles on the male side were blue, and the tiles in the women's bath were red. In between these areas were showers and toilets and places where you could dress and undress. It all had been built to accommodate the population of Hasvik that never used it. Of course, the Keepers had kept it in good repair all that time. As she said the place was deserted and no one was there. I could not find any mop or bucket or anything else on the men's side, so I knocked at the separating swing door then opened it and said aloud." Anyone here?" My voice slightly echoed and appeared louder than intended, but no one answered, there was only the drip of water. I entered and started checking each corner, in the second corner I found the closet with the supplies, buckets, mops and the beautiful smelling lemon stuff they made themselves to clean pretty much everything. Quickly mopped the women's bath area and dressing area also. In the dressing area on a bench lay the leather breastplate previously molded to Siegfridas body. Not far from it a blue dress and white apron hang from a peg. A small shelf next to it held artful little glass bottles, decorated ceramic tubs, and jars possible holding perfumes and softening oils. This was not Mother's boudoir nor her dress. There was no reason for me to wear it and yet felt the urge to do just that. If I would wear that breast harness underneath it would give the dress even the right shape. I pushed the mob and shook my head. "It was wrong what I did in mother's boudoir even though it made me feel close to her. I was a Neo Viking , and I needed to be strong. A warrior would not wear women's garments. Thor did it. But he didn't like it and did it only once out of necessity. So why did I feel strangely excited every time I mopped past that dress? I forced myself to think about something else and left doing the other side of the baths, but when I was done. I knew it was still early and I had time. I wished someone would come, Women perhaps using the baths but it remained eerie silent. I had to return the cleaning supplies. I almost could hear my own argument, on the one hand, I tried to ignore my feelings as I knew they were wrong, but then what would it hurt? No one would ever know, just to see how it looks. I undid my braids. The chest piece fit real nice, and as I slipped into the dress, it really did what I hoped it would and along with the white apron looking into a mirror I really looked like a girl now, even the shape was no perfect. I felt free for some reason and while something in me warned me that inner voice felt silent and somehow it felt so right. As I turned a little to see me myself from the side, I noticed Siegfrida standing there, her arms crossed. Seeing her hit me like lightning and I wished the ground would open to swallow me. I started shaking, and the sensation of absolute shame came over me. She looked around and then nodded." I see you did a good job cleaning. " I tried to say something, but my throat was constricted and even if I knew what to say I would have not been able to utter a single word. "I had a chance in plans and came to fetch you for dinner. Ulrike made her special dumplings today." Then she came closer and said." The Ancient one suspected this, and that is why he asked me to leave those things here." I shivered and could not bring my shaking hands and knees under control. I finally managed to say." He knew?" She smiled and nodded."He is very old and has seen it all. Human nature holds no mysteries to him." The old man's voice spoke as he appeared behind me next to the mirror. "I visited your burg to learn more about you, and when I heard your Midril speak about that servants had seen the ghost of the fair lady in the windows of the First ladies old rooms, I asked Sigfrida to do this little test." He put his hand on my shoulder."Don't be afraid. No one will judge you by this action. I know you will keep our secret and so we will keep yours. I wish I could offer you a place here in Muspelheim so you would be free of the tyranny of your father, but this is no place for a young person nor is it part of your future." I relaxed only a little, "I am sorry...I did not... " "Don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong in our eyes. But the world beyond our walls, however, is not made for someone like you. If it ever comes to light, instant condemnation, with no one even try to understand." I could not stop my tears. "I don't really understand it myself. I know it is wrong." "Sigfrida said I know human nature, Eric I would have to live twice as many years than I already have to really understand the motivations of a woman. I imagine this desire of your could be a release to cope with all you are coping so young and with no one to talk, but this is only an assumption." He said. "All this talk made me hungry, and dumplings are waiting for us. Let's go!" "Like this?" "Why not? You look very nice, and perhaps it helps you decide if it is for you." Sigfrida smiled and offered me her arm."He is always hungry as you know by now." Category:Events